Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Fragment
by powerseeker35
Summary: "Every Story has a beginning. Every Beginning has an untold tale." The day before the Mark of Mastery exam, Ignis looked up at the meteor showers, wondering what would be in store for him tomorrow. His past has always been a mystery, even to him. However, his journey through worlds will reveal truths that were better left forgotten.
1. Ch0: Meteor Shower

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I've written. Takes place during birth by sleep. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

_It began with just a couple of clouds passing by, but ended up as dark clouds and thunders roaming in the desert land. The land was shaken by the lightnings, except for a couple of stone landscapes that rose up to the clouds above. From afar, someone was running through the lifeless wasteland. This person, a boy, looked at his surroundings as he continued to run. Soon, he haulted at a road made entirely of key-shaped weapons, or Keyblades. The boy looked around desperately. _

_"Terra!" The boy yelled. "Terra! Where are you?"_

_He walked slowly, though hesitate, through the crossroad and contined to call the others._

_"Aqua! Ventus! Where are you? Please answer!" _

_Suddenly, a rather strong wind surrounded him, causing him to close his eyes shut, using his hand to block the sands. Then, a voice boomed in the air. _

_**"This world...has been connected." **_

_"Huh?" _

_The wind stopped and the boy opened his eyes. His eyes grew wide with shock. In front of him, three keyblade were impaled in the center of the crossroad. Ends of the Earth, Rainfell, and Wayward Wind. All of them were rusted, broken, and had no keychains. The boy knew, however, who those keyblades belonged too. _

_"No..." _

_**"Fate is never left to chance." **_

_The boy then turned around, seeing a figure through the sandstorm. He wondered who it was. When the storm cleared up, he was surprised. It was Master Xehanort! The elderly keyblade weilder walked towards the boy with his hands behind his back, making that creepy smile. Soon, the old man stopped just inches before the youth. _

_The boy looked at the the three keyblades behind him before looking at the man, this time with hatred in his eyes. _

_"Master Xehanort! What have you done to them?_

_Suddenly, Xehanort's appearance began to change. It look like he was aging...backwards! He soon became a youthful version of himself, still a bit older than the boy. The young man pointed at him._

_**"Your abyss awaits..."**_

_The boy began to feel like he was sinking. He looked down and notice a pool of darkness under him. It began to drag him down into the abyss. He tried to pull his leg up, but he couldn't get it free. Half his body now submerged in darkness, he looked up at the younger Xehanort. Suddenly, his featured began to change again. This time, his entire body changed. He no longer looked like any version of Xehanort. Instead, it was someone entirely different. _

_As hard as he tried to look at the person, he couldn't see his face. From behind the man, eight more figures appeared out of nowhere. Although he couldnt see most of them, there were two that stood out: A boy and a girl. They seemed...sad. Then, with one yank, the boy was pulled into the darkness. falling through, many images began to fill his mind: Him running from something, the eight figures, a heart-like symbol, the keyblade, and a loud cry. _

**Research tower**

The boy jolted up from his break, completely horrified. He grasp his chest as he gave heavy breaths. His eyes scanned his area. He was in his room. It took about a minute or two to realize that it was just a dream. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, his breathing decreasing till it was normal. Sighing, went to the edge of his bed and lowered his head, looking at the floor.

The boy was seventeen years old. His hair was Mahonany, and they were spiked on the top side of his head, almost like wolf ears. He wore a grey high neck shirt, a zipped sleeveless red hoodie, two straps across his chest with a Mark of Mastery symbol, half gray/half tan pants with pockets on the bottom, black and orange armor shoes, red/orange/grey armor on his right arm, and a black armband on his left arm.

Slowly, the boy got up on his feet and walked towards the window. He opened it slightly, a soft breeze entering the room. Resting his head on his arms, he gazed out at the dark blue midnight sky. This night was different. There were so many stars lit up. It reminded him of something a friend told him once, that the stars respresents many worlds and how their hearts lit up like a million lanterns.

Then, his eyes noticed something. From the sea of stars in the sky, there were some shooting stars going by. It was a Meteor Shower. He'd always heard of them, but never gotten a chance to see one. How lucky was he! The dream he had faded as he grew happy and excited.

"I definitely got to get a better look." The boy grin before running out of the room.

The boy exited out of the tower's entrance and went down the stairs. He walked through the practice field, where he usually trains, and through that a garden of flowers. He knew that his master had always kept the plants in good condition. It was something that gave her comfort. Walking passed that, he entered the edge of the place. It was an open grass field. Around the edge of the spot were stone walls that were an inch or two high. On the side were cherry blossom trees. He walked over to one of the trees and leaned his side against the trunk, gazing upon the meteor showers that were continuing. As he watched, he started to remember his three friends.

"...I wonder if Terra, Ven and Aqua are watching this as well?"

"I'm sure they are, Ignis."

The said person's spine stood up as he turned around. Behind him was his master. She seemed to look in her mid 50's. She had black medium hair with light skin and slate colored eyes. She wore her usual attire: Black Sleeveless high neck with matching colored fitted pants, a sleeveless white lab coat with green on the ends, the Mark of Mastery symbol was on her chest, A glove on her left arm, black straps on her right arm, and armor heeled boots of gold, grey and green.

Ignis shook his head. "Master Sancta."

The said person stood besides Ignis with her arms crossed. "Ignis, you should be resting. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep." Ignis said before looking up at the sky.

Sancta merely nodded as she too gazed up at the meteor shower. She didn't understand why this was exciting for most people, though the way Ignis took off to see them was all the proof she needed. The two stood silent for a while. It was normal for both of them, as the silence was a way to tell whats going on between one another. Then, finally, Master Sancta broke the silence.

"I remember that day."

Ignis glanced at her with a clueless expression. "Huh?"

"The day when the meteor shower appeared. Of course, I was more into my research than some silly stargazing. It all changed when a specific star crashlanded on my home."

"It was the day you found me, right?"

"Correct."

Ignis sighed. "I dont remember much. Since the impact, I dont know where I came from. I hardly know who I used to be. All I could remember is my name, but-"

Ignis tapped his head with his index finger. "Besides that, theres nothing else in here."

"Theres more inside than just nothing, Ignis." Sancta said. "You may not know it, but there are important memories buried within you."

The boy merely chuckled at her statement, almost sarcastic, before frowning. She took note of that and stared at her pupil with sincere eyes.

"Ignis. Something is bothering you, no?"

The boy bit his lip for a sec before speaking. "I've been having these weird dreams lately, and its started to make me question whether everything is real or not. This dream, this nightmare, has been haunting me ever since I came back from the Land of Departure."

Ignis shook his head. "Well, its just a nightmare. A dream."

Sancta stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure about that? Can they be something else?

Ignis stood up and stared back at her, but she continued. "This is what I mean. There are memories dwelling inside your heart. They're calling out to you, but you push them away as 'Nightmares'. You need to differate what are dreams, and what is reality. Thats something you need to figure out yourself."

"Easier said than done." Ignis snickered.

Sancta shook her head and sighed. "I swear, you are the first and only apprentice I ever had who's personality clashes with mines with no positive feedback."

"Oh, master. Do go on." The boy grinned sheepishly.

Master Sancta just closed her eyes, though a bit amused. The two looked back into the stars. The meteor showers were only half finished. A thought appeared in Ignis's mind.

"...Master."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll pass tomorrow and become a True Keyblade Master?"

Sancta thought for a bit. "Its possible. You have been training extra hard for this day, no?"

Ignis rubbed the side of his neck. "I guess so..."

"And also..." Sancta turned her head and looked at her pupil softly. "I believe in you. I have no doubts in my mind about you passing. Just give 100 percent of your best and you'll do fine."

The boy blinked a little, surprised to hear his master say that. He stood up from the tree he was leaning on and raised his hand in front of him. A burst of fire surrounded his arm as he summoned his keyblade: Flame Burst. The handle was black, with the ends having grey torches. The guard was a red hexagon shape. The entire blade part were burst of flames, with one of them widening out to act as the teeth. The keychain attached was gold colored while the token was a orange burst of fire with a red circular crystal imbedded.

Ignis took a good look at it before he began to speak. "I know that the beginning was rough, and I may have caused you trouble. But I'm glad that you've kept me here and given me this power. I want to use this Keyblade not just to protect the worlds out there. But also...to protect those that I've gotten close to. I promise to be there for everyone. Terra. Ven. Aqua. Master Eraqus. And..."

Ignis turned around and smiled at his master. "You. My master."

Master Sancta uncrossed her arms and walked towards Ignis. Gently, she placed an arm on his shoulder, bringing him closer to her. Ignis could se the sincerity in the women's expression and could tell that she was proud of him.

"Well said, Ignis." Slowly, she took her hand off. "Come. Lets go back."

Ignis nodded as he dismissed his keyblade and the two began to walk back to the tower. He was walking behind her, looking at the structure of the Research Garden before looking up at the sky.

_**"That was the last night I got to spend my time at my home; My last time with my master. I knowingly begin my journey tomorrow. However, what will be in store for me...was something I could not have prepared for. Nobody would have known. After all...**__**Fate is never left to chance**__**. And my fate has been sealed."**_


	2. Ch1: Mastery Exam and Unversed

**Research Garden**

It was already dawn outside. Today, Ignis would be taking the Master Qualification exam. The young keyblade weilder was standing in the center of the Research Tower's main hall. The sunlight shone through the colored glass windows on the sides of the room. In front of him, Master Sancta was standing an inch a way from her throne. She gazed down at her pupil, seeing a determined flames in his eyes.

"Ignis." Sancta began. "It hass been seven years, but now you shall undertake the Mark of Mastery examination. This exam shall not be just a test of your strength, but a test of your heart. This is a very important test, so I expect you to be serious about it. Either you pass or fail depends on your power and abilities of a keyblade weilder. Are you ready to start?"

Ignis stood up with his chest high and his head rosed up to meet his master's glare. He was confident. The thoughts and nightmares from yesterday were all put aside in the back of his head. He gave off a nod.

"Yes, Master!" .

At her pupil's responce, she nodded in agreement. "Then let us begin."

She raised her hand and snapped her fingers together. Suddenly a couple of heartless appeared through the corridor of darkness. The heartless were Shadows. These small, dark creatures with glowing yellow eyes gathered around Ignis as they began to hiss. Ignis looked at his enemies. This is the first time he had dealt with enemies of the dark. With that in mind, he summoned his keyblade and took his battle stance.

The Shadows all jumped up at once to pounce him, but he dodged them before getting up. Gripping his keyblade, he ran towards them and began swinging his weapon at them as a few turned to black smoke. One of them went and tackled him on the back, making him trip a little. He turned around and aimed his key at the heartless.

"Fire!"

Ignis shot a fire spell towards the Shadow, which exploaded on impact. There was nothing left but dust. A few Heartless gathered and ran towards him. He smirked as he gripped his sword and ran towards them. He performed a Fire Dash and sped through the enemies, creating a trail of flames that burned the heartless.

Ignis turned around to see only three Shadows left. He grinned as he saw victory in his grasp. The boy ran towards the remaining three.

"Your done." He said to himself.

As he readied himself, Master Sancta secretly twirled her hands on her side, which had a very dark aura. At the same time, the three heartless was covered in the exact same aura. Unknown to Ignis, he was stricken with surprise as it transformed. Their bodies grew and shaped to look a little more human like. Their claws grew as well. Soon, they were completely transformed into NeoShadows.

These new heartless growled as they sprinted towards ignis and bodyslammed him, sending him flying a few inches back, landing on the floor hard. The keyblade weilder groaned as he pulled himself up, shaking his head before looking back at the machine.

_"These heartless are a lot stronger..." _Ignis thought

The Heartless ran towards him in a fast sprint as they began to claw him. Fortunately, he pulled up a barrier that was taking those attacks, but pushing Ignis a little. As they stopped, Ignis rushed out and performed an Ars Arcanum on the two NeoShadows, taking all the hits before being destroyed. Ignis turned and saw the last NeoShadow as he positioned himself, holding his keyblade with both hands. A surge of fire was forming on the tip of the keyblade.

"Firaga!"

Ignis shot out his most powerful spell known to him as it hit his mark and exploaded in flames. The entire Heartless dissapeared in the flames. Soon, it dispersed, leaving nothing else. Ignis sighed as the fight was over. He turned his attention towards his master.

"It seems you have proven yourself in that fight. Even giving the heartless more power, you were able to defeat it."

Ignis gasped. "You made the Heartless stronger?"

"Yes. I fed it a little of my power of darkness. I wanted to see if you had what it takes to fight the darkness that creeps in this world, in the heart of many. Now, we shall move on to the true, final test..."

Master Sancta jumped off from where she stood and landed a feet away from her pupil. She raised her hand up as data-like substance surrounded her hand. She summoned her keyblade, Pulse Seeker. The Keyblade's handle was grey while the guard was bronze yellow with green circuit lines. The base of the blade was the same color, while the blade was gray. The teeth was a golden stylized piece of a heart. The keychain was gold with a token of a heart with a flur-de-lis style attached.

"I shall test your powers." Master Sancta took her fighting stance

Ignis didn't seem to get frightened at all. Honestly, he was happy to fight his master. Its been forever since they battled, back when he started out. This was sort of like a bonding time that brought them closer. Now, he was preparing to show Master Sancta just how much he learned. The level of both the pupil and the teacher's power were slowly rising from just staring at one another, their energy flowing and clashing at each other. Soon, the two ran towards one another and began to clash their blades. The sound of metals clinging together echoed as the two swong at one another, trying to push each other to the limit.

Ignis delivered a few good swings but Sancta merely dodged them all with her agility and acrobatic movements. She then thrust her keyblade towards her student. Ignis quicky bent backwards and dodged the blow by a hair. The boy backflipped and pointed his keyblade at his teacher.

"Fire!" Ignis launched three fire spells at her.

"Reflect!" Master Sancta summoned a barrier around her.

The fire spells bounced off and aimed back at Ignis, who blocked them with his keyblade. He looked over as Master Sancta's keyblade began to glow in a dark aura.

"Dark Firaga!

About ten dark balls of fire were aimed towards the boy. As quick as he could, he rolled out of the way as they exploaded on contact, bathing the room in its smoke. As the area cleared, Ignis turned to see his master had dissapeared.

_"Huh? Where'd she go"_ Ignis asked himself

Sancta appeared from behind her, about to finish him off. Luckily, Ignis countered her attack with his keyblade and pushed her back. The two looked at each other as they could tell that they were just getting started. Gripping the handle of their swords, the two continued...

* * *

Master Sancta and Ignis were both far from each other. Sancta seemed to still kept her cool while her pupil was tired from the fight. She realized that she had pushed him to his limits and soon lowered her keyblade.

"Enough." Master Sancta called out, dismissing her keyblade.

Ignis nodded and lowered his key, dismissing it at the same time. He held his knees, trying to catch his breaths. She definitely was a lot stronger than how he imagined. After he caught his breath, he returned to the center of the room. Sancta, too, returned to her throne and glanced down at her student with her neutral expression.

"Ignis." Sancta said. "You have performed admerably. However, I can see that your lacking in some parts and that you've overestimate your opponents. That sort of overly self-confidence will lead you to your defeat, especially in a life-threatening situation."

Ignis merely nodded, hoping she wasn't dissapointed and had to fail him.

"However, you have went through the exam successfully, and you did proven yourself that you can handle yourself, even fighting a Keyblade Master such as myself. Please, come forth."

Ignis Slowly walked up towards the the throne part. As he reached her, she haulted him. Then, she pointed her finger downward, telling him to kneel. Ignis obeyed and went down on one knee, lowering his head. She soon summoned her keyblade and gently tapped the blade on Ignis's left shoulder.

"So, as your master, I say that you have showed me your mark of a keyblade weilder."

She then tapped his right shoulder. "Congratulations, Ignis. I hereby title you as a True Keyblade Master."

A soft glow appeared on Ignis's Mark of Mastery badge. He actually did it. He finally passed. The young keyblade weilder...no. "Keyblade Master" stood up from his spot and gently bowed respectfully at his master, who had also bowed down to him. All of his training is now complete. Even Master Sancta was happy. She now saw just how much Ignis had grown, and not just in strength.

"Now that you are master, I wish to tell you the secrets of a Keyblade Master's duty."

"Yes, Master!"

* * *

After the long lecture and instruction of what a role as a Keyblade Master must do, Ignis respectfully left outside and sat on the stairs. He had never been this happy in all of his life. Well, the life that he already knew.

"I cant believe I became master already." Ignis said with amusement. "Which is funny, because I don't feel any different. I wonder if thats how all masters feel when they pass."

Ignis closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze. As he did, he started having thoughts about his friends. He wondered if Terra and Aqua became True Keyblade Masters as well. Today was the day they took it as well so he was very curious as to how it turned out. And he wanted to know badly. Also, he missed them. He even wondered how Ventus was doing. He knew that he could'nt take the mark of mastery yet.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should go and check how they're doing." Ignis said. "I'm sure Master Sancta doesn't mind."

Ignis got up and was about to summon his keyblade, but an alarm suddenly rang out of the tower. he turned around and looked up. That usually is the warning alarm sound.

"Something must have happened."

The boy ran up the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped as he felt an ominous presence. Turning around, he noticed a figure far from him. He was wearing a weird black coat and his hood covered his face. He stood there, baffled by who this person was. The hooded man pointed at Ignis with his index finger. Then, he summoned a black portal and walked through before it dissapeared.

"What? Who was that?" Ignis asked himself.

Again, he heard the alarm go off again. He decided to ignore that person and head inside.

* * *

"Yes...I see...Alright, I'll send my apprentice to investigate...Thank you."

Ignis stood in the center of the main hall. Master Sancta was behind her throne, speaking with someone through a strange pink crystal, which was glowing. The crystal was enchanted, allowing the user to communicate with anyone from a far distance. The conversation seemed to have finished because the crystal's glow ceased. Master Sancta then walked back to the front of her throne and looked at her pupil.

"That was Master Yen Sid, a retired Keyblade Master. He watches over the worlds despite not being a keyblade weilder anymore."

"Master, what has happened?"

"Yen Sid informed me that the worlds outside are in danger. Creatures known as Unversed, created from negative emotions, are going about many worlds. They are distrupting the balance of each one. They seem to be growing more in numbers, which makes them more dangerous.

Ignis crossed his arms. "Looks like they will be a handfull unless we act now."

Master Sancta nodded. "Theres more. Aparently, Master Xehanort has gone missing at the start of this threat appearing. No one knows where he is, but there is a possible connection between these two occurance."

"Master Xehanort..." Ignis trailed off, knowing very well who he was.

"So." Master Sancta began. "Ignis, you will travel to each world and investigate these Unversed creatures. If they are bent on destroying the light of each world, dont hesitate to stop them. At the same time, find any clues to the whereabouts of Master Xehanort. Master Eraqus has recieved the same message and are sending his pupils, Terra and Aqua. Understood?"

"Yes, master!" Ignis said.

* * *

Outside, Ignis and Master Sancta were standing in the practice field as the newly Keyblade Master was preparing himself for the big adventure. This will be his first time leaving home and departuring alone. He had traveled twice to the Land of Departure with his master, but never had he went anywhere by himself.

"Okay, Master Sancta. I'm all set."

"Ignis. A moment please."

Ignis nodded as he walked towards Master Sancta. "Yes?"

"I know that you have just became master, and this will be your first journey. But I must warn you. Never let down your guard if you do manage to find Master Xehanort. I can sense darkness in the elderly man, and he poses a threat to us besides these Unversed..."

Master Sancta place her two hands on Ignis's shoulders. "Be wary when confronting both."

Ignis nodded. "I understand. Please, don't worry yourself. After all, you taught me everything I need to know, Right?"

"Yes...your right."

The elderly women let go of her pupil. Ignis waved goodbye a little before walking to the center of the field. He then raised his left arm, which had his armor, and tapped the circular piece with his other hand. A bright light surrounded his body. When it dissapeared, he was claded in Keyblade Armor. His armor's color schemes were orange and red, with red linings. His helmet sports three points, which were almost similar to a crown, with an additional prongs on each side of the helmet, curving upwards.

Ignis summoned his keyblade and pointed it over his head. A beam of light shot out at the sky and created a huge portal to the Ocean Between. Then, he took his keyblade and threw it to the side. As it did, the keyblade transformed into a Keyblade Glider in a form of a bike. He ran towards it before jumped on. He looked over at Master Sancta for permission, which she nodded. Nodding back, he drove his glider towards the Ocean Between before it closed behind him.

Master Sancta continued to look up at the sky. She seemed to be worried about letting Ignis go out there. But she had to trust her pupil and allow him to do this. As she headed back to her tower, a worried thought was in her head. _"I only wish my vision is read false..."_


	3. Ch2: Darkness Awakens (Terra's Story)

**Enchanted Dominion **

Up in the sky, a large portal opened as Ignis flew out of it before landing in an open area. He then reverted back to his normal form, discarding his keyblade glider and armor. He looked around the opened forest and waterfall.

"Wonder what kind of world is this? Doesn't look like nothing's wrong here."

Suddenly, something caught his attention. A bluish figure with red eyes zipped past him and ran towards the forest clearing.

"Unversed!"

The boy ran towards the forest clearing. Through there, he made it out and was now running on a rather large, extended bridge. Ignis saw the little creature running towards a castle. He summoned his keyblade and ran towards it. The little Flood was quick, but Ignis caught up with it. He slammed his keyblade down at it, which immediately turned to blue smoke.

"Thats one of them." He looked up at the structure. "I wonder if there are more inside that castle."

Ignis started waking down the bridge. It surprised him as how old the place looked. As he reached the middle of the bridge, he noticed someone standing in front of him. Her skin was a sickly green color. Drapped around her was a black robe with purple inner linings. It also covered her head, which looked like horns. She was carrying some kind of brown stick with an eerie green orb attached. He wondered if she knew anything about whats going on.

The women turned around and looked at the boy with questionable eyes. "Why, isn't this intriguing. Another one not put into a deep slumber by the spell?"

"Who are you, If I may ask?" Ignis asked.

"I am Malificent." Malificent said "As all who dwells in this kingdom would know. And who might you be, child?" She asked.

"...I'm Ignis." He hesitatedly answered. "Tell me, do you know anything about these monsters called Unversed? Or have you seen a man by the name of Master Xehanort?

"Those two subjects are not of my concern." She said, looking at the horizon.

"I see..."

"However, I did seen someone here moments before you appeared. He seemed to be an outsider like yourself, and carried a strange sword, shaped like a key. I believe his name was...Terra?"

"Terra was here?" Ignis asked.

"Yes. That man went inside the castle. He was in search for someone by that name of Xehanort. He rushed inside the castle to find him." Malificent said.

"Terra and Xehanort." Ignis whispered. "If they're here, I need to find them fast."

He looked at Malificent. "Well, thank you. I'll be on my way."

As he was about to leave, Malificent haulted him. "One moment. Now that I think about it, I did see a man coming here long before you and your companion arrived. He seemed particularly interested in Princess Aurora. Something about the light in her."

"Princess Aurora? The light? Okay, thanks for that."

With that, Ignis was off to the castle. Meanwhile, Malificent smiled at the young keyblade weilder.

"Yes...the child has it too. They could both be useful."

* * *

Ignis pushed the large gate just a crack, allowing him to slip through. He slowly entered the Audiance Chamber, observing the large room filled with collums brick walls and a throne at the back. He slowly scanned the area, but saw no sign of anyone.

"I guess its true. Everyone must be all asleep."

He turned to the side and noticed a stairway going up the castle tower.

"Terra must be higher up." Ignis said.

He ran towards the staircase and began to ascend to the tower. Once up, he walked through some narrow hallways. He felt a little creeped out that it was empty. He was even more surprised that there were no Unversed appearing yet.

"Thats funny. Where are they? I should have seen them by now...Huh?"

Ignis stopped. At the corner of the hall, a mysterious figure appeared in front of him. He had on a white and black suit that covered it from toe to neck. His foot had pointed armor shoes, as well as his arms. His head had on a keyblade armor-like helmet with pauldrons twisting on the sides. His glove beared claws.

The figure looked at the young keyblade weilder, which made Ignis froze.

"Who are you? Are you an Unversed?" Ignis asked.

"Do not delude ourselves from those wreched creatures. We are of no ties to the Unversed...Ignis." The figure said.

"H-How do you know my name?"

The figure stood silent until he began to walk towards the corner of the hall.

"Wait!"

Ignis followed the person in persuit. He wanted to know who he was and how he knew him. He cut the corner, only to hit something really hard and fell on the floor in pain.

"Ach! That hurts!" Ignis rubbed his head.

"Ignis?"

The boy looked up and his face shone with surprise. In front of him was his best friend, Terra. Ignis slowly tried to get up. Terra bent down and gave the boy a hand. He gladly accepted it and was helped up. The younger keyblade weilder dusted his pants up before looking back at his friend.

Well, I didn't expect to see you here." said terra

Ignis nodded. "Me neither. Man, Its been at least a year since we last saw each other. How have you been?"

Terra chuckled. "I've been better. You know me."

"Thats great to hear. So, how was your Mark of Mastery exam? I bet you and Aqua passed with flying colors!"

Terra stood silent and looked away. Ignis saw this and was knew something was wrong. The older boy looked back at his friend.

"Ignis." Terra began. "I...I didn't pass.

Ignis looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"At the end of me and Aqua's exam, Master Eraqus said that I couldn't control the darkness inside me, and so Aqua passed and I failed. Even I couldn't believe it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Terra. I know you wanted to be a true Keyblade Master more than any of us."

Terra shook his head. "Its okay. Its not your fault. Besides, my master said that If I can succeed with this task I was given, I can still pass to be a Keyblade Master."

Ignis smiled. "Well, at least he gave you a second chance. That was good of him."

Terra nodded. "So, you passed your exam?"

"Yeah, I became a Keyblade Master." He decided to change the subject. "So, are you here to find Master Xehanort?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Terra asked.

"My master told me. And also that women outside, Malificent."

"Yeah, I saw her too. She seems to know something about whats happening. And with the Unversed around its not a coincidence.

"But I didn't see any other Unversed in this castle. I only one I saw was was at the bridge coming here."

"Well, I did defeat a lot of them before you arrived so that could be the reason." Terra assured.

"Maybe..."

"C'mon. Lets go look around."

Ignis nodded as the two walked further into the hallway. As they got towards the end, they saw a nearby door. The two opened it and walked inside, into some kind of chamber. Ignis looked around, noticing that it was more like a room. Terra, however, felt a presence and looked over at the bed. Sleeping on it was Aurora. She was wearing a blue dress and a golden crown on her head. She seemed peaceful there. Ignis too saw her and walked up to terra.

"This feels so familiar..." Terra said.

"Really? You've seen this before?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah. The time when Ventus became comatose. It was my fault though..."

"Her heart is filled with light; Not the slightest touch of darkness."

The two boys turned around and saw Malificent. She smiled. "Just the kind of heart I need."

Ignis glared at her. "For what?"

Malificent turned around, explaining more. "Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Why, those keys you both hold. The Keyblade, is it called?"

Ignis and Terra both were shocked. The witch knew of the weapons they weild. No one of other worlds should know of them. Ignis now knew there were more to this women that ever. Quickly, the two summoned their keyblades and raised it at the witch.

"Where did you learned that name?" Terra demanded.

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Malificent said.

"Enought of this! Where is Master Xehanort?" Ignis growled.

Malificent turned around. "Impudence will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"Please! as if. Why in the world would we do something like that?" Ignis asked.

Malificent smiled. "Its not a matter of 'why,' but of will. In your hearts, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened."

The witch started to twirl her fingers over the green orb on her staff. Suddenly, an overflow of aura surrounded the witch, and began to enwrap itself on the young keyblade weilder. Ignis could feel the witch's power starting to tap into the darkness inside him.

"What? What are you doing?" Ignis moaned.

"I have power over sleep. And I can awaken whats inside both of you. Then you can be free to be who you truly are."

Terra went to try to stop her with his keyblade, but Malificent also used the spell on him, trapping the two with her magic. The younger weilder was beginning to blank out as he felt the darkness inside him rising, his mind becoming corrupted with evil deeds. As hard as Ignis tried to get free, he was beginning to fail and submit to his inner darkness. Suddenly, a voice was beginning to enter his mind...

_**"Awaken your power. You have mastery over darkness. You have no need to fear it. It is what you are; A manifestation of us. Seize control of it. Bend it to your heart's will."**_

Suddenly, Ignis slumped down on one knee as his eyes were closed. The green aura was starting to be replaced with a more darker aura. Ignis opened his eyes, which seemed more darker than his usual blue eyes. He raised his hand up in front of Malificent. Suddenly, the same dark aura was wrapped around the witch's neck. She was beginning to choke from whatever Ignis was doing. Her fingers twitch and she was losing air. Ignis grinned, as if he didn't even care what would happen to her.

_**"No! I cant! I'm afraid! Please, stop this!"**_

Suddenly, the boy stopped. Malificent was released and was coughing a bit. Ignis eyes reverted back to normal as he gasp for breath. The witch looked up at the boy with, for the first time, fear.

"What kind of power was that? I've never seen anything like it. What are you?"

Ignis slowly got up from the floor, holding his chest which was in pain, and looked up at her. "I dunno...what your talking about. But your plan seemed to backfire."

"Maybe...but only one of you has manage to break through my spell." Malificent pointed out.

Ignis turned around and noticed that Terra was standing still. "Terra?"

Suddenly, Terra opened his eyes, which were clouded looking, like he wasn't himself anymore. The older keyblade weilder suddenly raised his keyblade and aimed it at Aurora's chest. Ignis went to stop his friend, but Malificent used a bind spell on him and threw him to the side of the wall. He tried to break free, but was no use. Terra used his keyblade and unlocked Princess Aurora's heart. The room was filled with warm light. A shining, bright heart slowly left the maiden's body and fell right into Malificent's palms.

"Here it is...Just what I've waited for." Malificent laughed.

Soon, Terra began to regain conciousness as his eyes went back to normal. The binding spell also wore off and Ignis fell on the floor. Holding the heart of pure light, Malificent gloated loudly.

"To think that all he spoke of was and will be true."

Ignis growled. "Why you..."

Meanwhile, Terra held his head in pain. "What? How did I-"

Then, he turned around, now angery and fustrated. "What did I do? What did you do?"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't be further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside."

Terra looked at his hands, and then Aurora, ashamed by what he thought he did. "How could I do this?"

"Dont listen to her!" Ignis slowly got up. "She put you in a spell, making you do what she wanted you to."

Malificent merely took a few steps at the older boy, Ignoring Ignis in the process. "Now, you want to know where Xehanort went. Well, that I cannot answer."

"What?" both asked.

"He dissapeared into the darkness. But now I know the Keyblade is neccessary to gather hearts."

Malificent raised a hand out, specifically at Terra. "Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we can rule all worlds together!"

Ignis looked over at his friend, who seemed to be in thought. He hoped he wasn't gonna take that offer, not after what she made him do. He clenched his fist in fear. Suddenly, Terra spoke up.

"You seemed to be mixed up. I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" Terra summoned his keyblade.

Ignis smiled, assured by his friends standing up to the witch, and too summoned his keyblade at her. Malificent, however, was displeased by both boys, especially Terra. Suddenly, a large rumble shook the entire castle, startling them both.

"Hmm...for a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start." Malificent said.

"Remember this. The darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now, my work here is done, as is yours."

Then, she looked at Ignis. "As for you. I have no clue as to what you are, but I will be keeping a close watch on you."

"Now, wasn't there someone you twos needed to chase?"

the witch started to dissapear in green flames. Both keyblade weilders ran towards to hit her, but ended up with her dissapearing as the two clashed swords. The last of her was an echoing laugh that would never be forgotten.

"What a hag!" Ignis spat.

Again, the castle again shook, much more powerful this time. Terra looked at his friend.

"The Unversed...they're going to bring down the castle."

"Lets hurry."

Both nodded as they left Aurora's Chamber as fast as they could.

* * *

Terra and Ignis ran down the steps with their keyblade in hand to the Audiance Chamber. They hoped it wasn't to late. As they came towards the room, they looked up. A massive spinwheel Unversed, Wheel Master, was the cause of the shaking.

The two nodded as they went to engage with the monster. Terra ran and began hitting the Unversed with his keyblade. Ignis, meanwhile, shot a few fire spells at it, adding more to the damage. The Wheel Master rebulked, swinging its arms around and pushing the two back. The unversed then spun his wheel around until he threw it at Ignis, who dodged it in time. However, the Wheel Master sneaked from behind him and binded him with its threads.

"I got it!"

Terra used ars solum and landed a few hits before the Unversed's thread hand was destroyed, releasing Ignis in the process. The young weilder cloaked his blade in fire and threw it at the enemy, burning it. The two looked at each other as they ran towards the Wheel Master with their blades ready. They jumped up in the air and swong their blades together, cutting through to the Unversed. The monster fell down on the floor and gave out a loud cry before it evaporated into nothing but blue smoke. The two keyblade weilders caught their breaths as they rose victorious.

"Well...at least we stopped it before the tower collapse." Ignis said.

"..." Terra didn't say anything but dismissed his keyblade.

"Whats wrong?" Ignis asked, dismissing his key too.

"Sorry, but I need to check on something." Terra walked towards the stairs, with his friend following.

* * *

The two were back in the Audiance Chamber, which wasn't a surprise to Ignis. Terra walked towards the mere shell of Aurora with a painful expression on his face. He still felt bad that he did what he did to her. Or at least what he thought he did.

"Terra..."

"Its my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak." Terra admitted.

"Its not your fault." Ignis objected. "Its was that witch's fault for using the spell on both of us."

Terra glared at his friend. "But you fought the darkness inside you! I didnt!"

Ignis froze. He never heard him raise his voice like that before, especially towards his friends.

The older boy hook his head. "I have to get her heart back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness."

Terra walked past Ignis and was about to leave, until the younger boy haulted him.

"Wait!" Ignis took a few seconds before continuing. "Look, I dont know whats going on here. But its very apparent that Xehanort is somehow connected to this. I dont know whats in store for us, but its something dangerous. I can feel it. Just...be careful."

The older youth just stared down at him, seeing the honesty the boy had in his eyes and in his words. After a while, Terra nodded.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Ignis."

With that, he left Aurora's Chamber, leaving his friend sadden by whats just happened. He looked down at the sleeping form of Aurora. Even without her heart, she still seems to be at peace.

"Seven Hearts of Pure Light...what does Malificent hope to achieve?" Ignis asked himself.

"Seven of those pure hearts are what ties the worlds we live in now."

Ignis turned around and saw the armored figure in the front door. Ignis took a defensive stance, but the figure merely walked passed him and towards Aurora.

"When the seven hearts are collected, their power will open the final keyhole. Then, the door to Kingdom Hearts will open and darkness will spew out of it."

"What does she hope to do by releasing darkness to the worlds?" Ignis demanded.

"Oh, thats just the first step." The figure said. "Besides, your role does not play as of yet."

"First step? My role? What are you talking about?" Ignis asked in confusion.

"...You really can't remember, can you?"

Ignis looked down at the floor, now completely confused at this point. The figure walked up to him till he was standing side by side.

"Do not fret. We had already predicted this, and will help you regain some portion of your memories."

"Wait! 'We'? There are more of you?"

Ignis looked at the figure as he saw a dark corridor open, similar to what he saw at the Research Garden. The figure walked through the corridor before it closed completely. Ignis stood there, baffled by the figure's words. Time seems to slow down on him. He was lost in thought. He knew that they were not related to the Unversed, and they were entirely new enemies. But what are their motives? All this was entirely new to the young keyblade weilder. Sighing, he looked at Aurora.

"I cant stay here. I need to go and stop the Unversed...and find Xehanort."

With that, the boy left the chamber and began to leave the castle. As he did, one thought came to him. The figure said that he or they were gonna help him remember. What would they gain from his lost memories? What secrets hold within them? All Ignis could do for now is travel onwards.


End file.
